


#SolasHaiku

by andarateia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Haiku, Heartbreak, Love, Poetry, Post-Break Up, Solavellan Hell, The Fade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andarateia/pseuds/andarateia
Summary: A collection of poetry about Solas in 17 syllable haiku format.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. #SolasHaiku 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and thanks for stopping by!
> 
> This is my first time writing anything, so critique and constructive criticism are very welcome. I've been in #SolavellanHell for so long and just need to get some of it out!
> 
> Updates on Saturdays.
> 
> Twitter: @andarateia  
> Reddit: reddit.com/user/andarateia  
> Instagram: @andarateia

**#SolasHaiku 1**

Freckles smattering,

eyes kind. But no kisses

fall from full lips. "I can't."

_\- andarateia_


	2. #SolasHaiku 2

**#SolasHaiku 2**

Hands finding purchase,

I cling to her, my anchor.

Now only in dreams.

_\- andarateia_


	3. #SolasHaiku 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week's haiku is dedicated to @Noire75161285 and @DSErathen on Twitter.

**#SolasHaiku 3**

Toes crunch on crisp snow,

frost in her breath on my cheek.

"You change... everything."

_\- andarateia_


	4. #SolasHaiku 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week's haiku was inspired by Matthew Goldman's (@SerGoldman) Lunar New Year posts and Thedas' two moons.

**#SolasHaiku 4**

Wolf and maiden dance,

as two moons, circling, spinning.

Bliss is their eclipse.

_\- andarateia_


	5. #SolasHaiku 5

**#SolasHaiku 5**

Her lips brush the crumbs

on the corners of his mouth,

from those frilly cakes.

_\- andarateia_


	6. #SolasHaiku 6

**#SolasHaiku 6**

Chasing wolves in dreams,

I reach for him, my lost elf,

"Our love will endure!"

_\- andarateia_


	7. #SolasHaiku 7

**#SolasHaiku 7**

The word. It echoes

on silent lips, consuming

his old soul: vhenan.

_\- andarateia_


	8. #SolasHaiku 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Forgive my melancholy.." 
> 
> Solas is guilt-ridden and so depressed about his mistakes that a demon of Regret possesses his frescoes post-Trespasser 😭 
> 
> “I am the heart of what was here. I am Regret. There is so much of me that’s here, so much Regret behind these deeds.” - Lukas Kristjanson, "Callback", Tevinter Nights

**#SolasHaiku 8**

Green cracks in her palm,

wide and deep, like the ocean

of my endless guilt.

_\- andarateia_


End file.
